


Heart is a Mess

by SteelMermaid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Homophobia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMermaid/pseuds/SteelMermaid
Summary: La familia Kirkland son dueños de una agencia de publicidad de renombre en el centro de Londres, codeándose con las empresas más reconocidas. Allistor, Hamish, Charles y Arthur, educados para continuar con la tradición, son encargados de mantener y aumentar este prestigio que Edmond Kirkland, antes que Frederick Kirkland, fundó con admirable esfuerzo. Los problemas para Arthur, el abogado comercial, se inician con la aparición de un hombre que le trae viejos cuestionamientos a cerca de quién es realmente, mientras lucha contra la imagen de vida perfecta que ha construido y los prejuicios de su entorno familiar.FrUK.
Relationships: Belgium/Scotland (Hetalia), England/Female Spain (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Famale Austria/Wales (Hetalia), Female Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Hungary/Northern Ireland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. You won't admit to it

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Sí. Soy yo otra vez con un drama de proporciones. Esta vez quise irme con mi OTP de toda la vida y en un ambiente moderno y de Universo Alterno. ¿Por qué? Simple: hace un tiempo escribí esta misma idea en un oneshot (Noche de Bodas, para quienes se lo preguntan) pero ahora quiero desarrollarla un poco más. Me seduce demasiado una historia donde hay un tipo que aún no sale del clóset por miedo al qué dirán y a desafiar sus tradiciones, pero la existencia de este fanfic se explica por la emoción que me significa experimentar con otra cosa: la homofobia, y sí, de parte de alguien en particular. Ya sabrán de quién. Los capítulos serán cortos (“cortos”: 2500 palabras en promedio… me voy en volá con facilidad, perdón), pero presiento desde ya que serán varios. Habrá mucho drama adulto, lo advierto desde ya.
> 
> Al ser universo alterno, aclaro que los hermanos de Inglaterra irán así: Allistor es Escocia, Hamish es Irlanda y Charles es Gales (soy tan original…), en ese orden. Isabel es Nyo!España, Emma es Bélgica, Elizabeta es Hungría, Anneliese es Nyo!Austria. Sus padres serán los mismos OC’s que vengo usando casi siempre últimamente: Frederick y Catherine

Con un carísimo bolígrafo entre los dedos, Arthur garabatea los últimos horarios de sus reuniones agendadas para la semana. Con un poco de paciencia podrá cumplir con todas, si es que la planificación de la agencia acompaña como se debe y si sus hermanos hacen lo posible por adelantar el trabajo planificado. Son apenas las nueve de la mañana y aún siente que no ha logrado avanzar como quisiera, o como lo hubiera hecho hace un par de meses. Es cierto que la familia le ha consumido tiempo que bien podría emplear en el trabajo, pero también sabe que ni Frederick ni Catherine, sus padres, le soportarían dos ausencias seguidas a los almuerzos dominicales que su madre planifica durante toda la semana para recibir en la gran casa a sus cuatro hijos, sus cuatro nueras y sus ocho nietos. Arthur suspira al pensar en ellos, poniéndose en el lugar de sus ancianos padres, e imaginándose qué cara pondrían si él, algún día, decidiera dejar de esconderse como lo hace.

Es duro pensarlo en momentos como ese, donde debería estar concentrado trabajando, enviando correos, regañando a Charles por perder el tiempo en la oficina en vez de adelantar el proyecto con la perfumería francesa que pretende hacer campaña publicitaria en Londres en competencia con sus homólogas, pero no le nace hacerlo. Es difícil, porque se siente cada día más agotado y no le entusiasma saberse derrotado por sí mismo en un momento en que debe aprender a soportarse. Es una fecha importante para Isabel, lo sabe, porque es en julio, mes que había comenzado recién hace dos días, cuando se cumplía un aniversario más de matrimonio con ella.

Arthur planificó la cena romántica a las afueras de la ciudad, en una cabaña de veraneo cerca de la playa, donde nadie los interrumpiera. El problema no era con los chicos, Peter y Ann, que se quedarían con Allistor y Emma ese fin de semana. El problema era él mismo, que se preguntaba cada día si lo que estaba haciendo no terminaría acaso por convertirlo en un loco de atar. Isabel está feliz, eso le consta, se lo ha dicho todos los días luego del trabajo, cuando lo recibe en casa con la cena lista, la cama hecha, un camisón de seda rojo que hace resaltar su bella piel morena, su cabello oscuro censurándole la espalda y sus ojos verdes, más cálidos y mediterráneos que los de él, los de todos sus hermanos y los de su padre y abuelo. Herencia Kirkland, indudablemente.

Cierra el documento en el computador no sin antes guardarlo y presiona hacia abajo pantalla del mismo con un movimiento brusco y un ruido sordo. Su celular suena de pronto, recordándole la reserva que hizo esa mañana tanto en el restaurant como en la cabaña. Al mirar la pantalla, su expresión se vuelve taciturna. Y entre atender el teléfono, el té que solicita varias veces y los clientes a los que debe mantener contentos, le dan las doce del día y es hora del almuerzo.

Cuando cierra la oficina con la llave que trae consigo siempre, Charles lo intercepta.

—¿Tan temprano yendo a almorzar? —Le pregunta socarronamente, llevando entre los brazos incontables carpetas de distintos colores. Arthur se extraña.

—Son las doce, es hora de almuerzo. ¿No vas?

—Si invitas… —Le sonríe. Arthur rodea los ojos.

—Ve a dejar eso donde papá y vamos a la cafetería.

Charles va y vuelve en un santiamén. Frederick, desde la oficina más grande de la agencia, echa insultos al aire por ese afán de su hijo por dejar todo el trabajo pesado a última hora. Charles ya viene riéndose, Arthur intenta hacerlo también, pero no le sale.

En el camino, se dan cuenta que ni Allistor ni Hamish se han aparecido, posiblemente se entusiasmaron con el trabajo y no se han percatado de la hora que es. Charles, solicitando un té y el sándwich más grande que tienen para ofrecer, se dispone a comer.

No repara jamás en la expresión apagada de Arthur, pero intuye que algo raro sucede.

—Isabel y tú están de aniversario, ¿no? —Pregunta por poner un tema de conversación cualquiera.

Arthur levanta la mirada de su plato hacia su hermano. Se siente insoportablemente distraído.

—Sí —Responde sin más.

—¿Y cuántos son ya? —insiste, sonriendo siempre con esa alegría que Charles despide sólo por ser quién es.

—Dieciséis —Replica; su voz no suena a la de un hombre casado eternamente enamorado, que se siente realizado por aún hacer feliz a su esposa luego de más de una década juntos. Suena seca y rutinaria, pero Charles no se da cuenta.

—Qué envidia me das, enano —Le dice. Arthur alza la ceja. Hace años que nadie lo llamaba así, porque Allistor ya había perdido la costumbre. Pero bueno, piensa, hay cosas que pese a los años, cambian para bien—. Yo no he llevado muy bien el divorcio con Anneliese —Admite, y por primera vez Arthur ve que Charles se apaga un poco.

—Pero si ya no era lo mismo —Intenta darle ánimos Arthur, muy a su manera: una visceralmente práctica—. Digo, hace mucho tiempo que la venías engañando con esa mujer rusa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Natalia? ¿Anya?

—Yekaterina, y no era rusa, era ucraniana —Corrige el otro casi indignado; Arthur necesita suspirar—. Y sí, pero igual, diecisiete años de matrimonio no pueden tirarse a la basura.

—Fuiste tú el que los tiró a la basura, sinvergüenza.

Charles se ríe otra vez al tiempo que Arthur se indigna.

—Deja de reírte, que todavía me duele la cachetada que me dio Anneliese cuando se enteró que yo sabía de todos tus enredos.

—Y no sabes cuánto te agradezco tu silencio. Te debo una, ¿sabes? Tenemos que ir por ahí un día a divertirnos.

—No —Arthur es tajante—. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber a dónde me quieres llevar.

Charles suelta una última risa y su conversación finalmente se torna hacia el trabajo, la agencia y las cosas cotidianas. Charles es el hermano con quien mejor se lleva Arthur, no solamente por la poca diferencia de edad que hay entre los dos, sino porque al ser los dos menores de cuatro hermanos, se pueden llegar a entender perfectamente en el abuso que ser hermano menor significa, y más tratándose de Allistor y Hamish como hermanos mayores.

Allistor siempre fue implacable en su trato con ellos, sobre todo con Arthur, a quien de alguna forma miraba con cierto recelo cuando hacía aparición por su intachable comportamiento, su calmada y correcta actitud, sus impecables notas y ser el orgullo, básicamente, de Catherine y Frederick, así que cuando entró a la universidad a nadie le extrañó que quisiera irse por el camino de las leyes, mientras los otros tres optaban por arquitectura, diseño e ingeniería comercial en el caso de Allistor, siguiendo de más de cerca los pasos de Frederick, también ingeniero. Arthur entendía a partir de allí cuáles eran los modos, también, en los que sus hermanos habían elegido vivir. Allistor era cuadrado como ejercicios matemáticos, Hamish era un artista estructurado, siempre lo creyó firmemente, y Charles era un estrafalario sin modales ni moral. Arthur, distinto a todos, quizá por ser el menor y quien más cuidados recibió de su madre, haber elegido las leyes fue casi una cuestión premeditada desde el momento de su concepción. Se graduó con honores siendo el mejor de su generación, le ofrecieron un posgrado en la universidad de Cambridge para continuar su carrera académica como futuro profesor, pero él eligió la tradición de su familia, como siempre lo hacía en cada decisión que ha tomado a lo largo de su vida.

Su abuelo, Edmond, era un hombre anciano que ya no podía ofrecerle nada más al mundo. Quedó viudo hace mucho tiempo, habiendo sido testigo de cómo su esposa, Alice, iba demacrándose poco a poco por el terrible Alzheimer. Era una mujer que adoraba a sus nietos, y sus nietos a ella, y ninguno de los cuatro soportó cuando su abuela, a su manera dulce y gentil, les preguntó por primera vez quiénes eran. Allistor y Hamish miraron hacia un lado fingiendo indiferencia, Charles contrajo su rostro en una mueca de dolor y Arthur cerró sus ojos verdes llorando en silencio.

Alice murió a los pocos días después de que Allistor se casó con Emma, una mujer belga que conoció en la universidad y que lo hizo engendrar dos hijos varones a los años después. Desde ahí, Edmond se fue apagando de a poco, luego de haber sido un hombre de carácter de temer, emprendedor, de inteligencia fría y pensamiento absolutamente racional, forjando con sus propias manos la agencia de publicidad a la que le debe la vida, que luego pasó a su único hijo, Frederick, y que hoy administra con sus cuatro herederos.

Arthur recuerda a Alice con especial cariño. A él, su abuela siempre lo miró de manera distinta, más escrutadora, más suspicaz. Quizá, piensa, ella intuía que Arthur escondía gran parte de su propio ser en el silencio, pero él nunca le confesó nada, ni a ella ni a nadie.

Llegó el punto en el que al ingresar a la universidad, conoció a Isabel. Una chica de origen español de mirada cálida, que hizo pensar ingenuamente a Arthur que con ella encontraría el refugio necesario contra sí mismo. Anunció su noviazgo con ella delante de sus hermanos, quienes ya estaban todos casados, y de sus padres, quienes se alegraron particularmente porque él era el único que faltaba por casarse y formar su propia familia. Al tiempo, con el esfuerzo que su abuelo y su padre le inculcaron desde siempre, pudo convertirse en dueño de una casa, un auto, una familia de clase que cualquiera querría tener. Llegaron los hijos, Peter primero y Ann después, e Isabel optó por su esterilización. Arthur no se opuso: el cuerpo es de ella y ella es la única que puede tomar decisión sobre él.

Así había pasado doce años con su esposa. Peter, de once años y Ann de diez, crecieron bajo la protección de ella y el amparo de él, quien si bien jamás le prohibió a Isabel que trabajara, ella optó por quedarse a criar sus hijos y trabajar de nuevo cuando ellos tuvieran cierta independencia. Arthur, otra vez, estuvo de acuerdo, y todavía se preguntaba cuándo sus hijos iban a alcanzar esa independencia ideal para Isabel.

Arthur llevaba planeando esa salida toda la semana, así que ese día viernes, después de la oficina, pasó a buscar a Peter y a Ann al colegio y los fue a dejar directamente donde Allistor. Quien los recibió fue Emma, abrazando amorosamente a sus sobrinos y haciéndolos pasar. Le ofreció a Arthur una taza de té con ellos, pero se negó, alegando que tenía algo importante que hacer en una hora más.

—Ah, ya recuerdo —Dice Emma con esa sonrisa de gatito travieso—, tu aniversario. ¡Que lo pasen en grande, Arthur!

—Gracias, Emma —Responde él—. Me saludas a Allistor.

Sonríe con sinceridad al ver como Peter y Ann suben las escaleras con James y Robert, sus sobrinos, hablando de los últimos lanzamientos de videojuegos y otras cosas de su edad. Arthur, mientras conduce, piensa en la juventud de los tiempos de su adultez, dispuesta a aprender de lo diferente, mientras a él se le obligó a luchar contra sí mismo.

Al llegar a casa saluda a Isabel con un simple beso en su boca, la ayuda con la maleta de él y de ella, la suben al auto, el enorme Nissan Qashqai que pudo obtener a poco crédito el año pasado. No será mucho rato conduciendo, pero está seguro de que en el camino la voz femenina de Isabel lo distraerá de su cansancio, sus preguntas, su mente atolondrada que le taladra todos los días su teatro hasta que se lo crea por completo. Le cuenta sobre su día, lo aburrida que estuvo sin salir a ninguna parte, de la película que vio, de la vida nueva de la hermana de su amigo italiano al lado de ese alemán de metro ochenta y de la que Lovino no está ni contento ni conforme bajo ningún punto de vista. Isabel insiste en que su amigo es exageradamente sobreprotector con Feliciana y que debería dejarla vivir su vida como a ella se le plazca.

Arthur le comenta que él está de acuerdo, mientras no despega la mirada de la carretera, y concuerda aún más con todo lo que Isabel le comenta cuando va bajando las maletas, cuando van entrando a la cabaña y mientras cenan en el restaurante. Él, por mera costumbre, mira su celular para ver la hora.

Son las diez de la noche.

—Sin celulares hoy, querido —Le pide ella mirándolo.

—Como tú quieras —Le concede él, sonriéndole.

Isabel le devuelve la sonrisa, sin saber que el gesto de Arthur es realmente frío al tacto. Ella no lo siente así cuando él la besa sobre la cama de la cabaña con la playa detrás de la ventana, cuando la desviste con lo que ella cree pasión de juventud pero con lo que Arthur siente como una parte más de su teatro, y al estar con ella plenamente, cierra fuertemente los ojos para ahuyentarse a sí mismo y las preguntas que se hace en el centro de su corazón.

Isabel no lo nota. No lo hizo ni hace jamás. Ya descansa, dormida plácidamente a su lado. Mientras, Arthur se levanta al baño y se mira al espejo.

Su imagen le da lástima, y la destrozaría sin piedad.


	2. It’s makes no sense

La estadía no fue lo que Isabel esperaba. Ella pensó, en algún punto, que Arthur se mostraría más cariñoso con ella, que la abrazaría de vez en cuando al pasar por su lado, que la invitaría a pasear por la playa pese a la brisa fría de las costas de la isla. Nada de eso pasó. El día domingo en la mañana, de vuelta en el auto, Isabel se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino, inexplicablemente dolida por la curiosa frialdad de Arthur. No era que le extrañara demasiado; lo notaba desde hace varios días. Él le echó la culpa a la agencia, incluso pensó en el mal rendimiento académico de Peter en la escuela, o que Ann insinuara por ahí que había un chico cortejándola y Arthur lo malinterpretara. Esperaba que ese romántico fin de semana él lograra olvidarse de todo lo ajeno a ella, pero en su lugar, sólo obtuvo silencio o miradas culpables. Parece que los problemas a su marido le afectan mucho más de lo que ella pensó alguna vez.

Bajaron del auto, entraron a la casa, desarmaron las maletas, todavía en silencio. Isabel pensó en preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero prefirió guardar cierta distancia al dormir con él, al desayunar al otro día y al despedirse con un rutinario beso. Arthur llegaría a la oficina en unos veinte minutos luego de ir a dejar a Peter y Ann a la escuela, se sentaría frente a su escritorio y se dispondría a trabajar entre los saludos a su padre, a sus hermanos y a los otros empleados. Pero Isabel jamás pensó que cuando Arthur se sentara frente a su escritorio y su computador después de cerrar la puerta despacio, se tomaría el rostro con las manos para evitar llorar por lo patético que llegaba a sentirse.

Hace mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esa sucia y empalagosa sensación de asco por sí mismo. Ha luchado tantos años con ello, que ya casi no se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí, permanentemente presente, pero neutralizado. La última vez fue con un chico portugués, Alfonso era su nombre, lo había conocido en la escuela secundaria, el último año que cursaba. Se había mudado desde Lisboa a Londres por el trabajo de su padre que había sido trasladado. Alfonso y Arthur se hicieron amigos de inmediato. Su camino de ida hacia la escuela y hacia casa era inusualmente grato, especialmente desconfiado de parte de Allistor, cosa que terminó terriblemente mal para los dos muchachitos. Estaban en su habitación, en la casa que es aún de sus padres, Frederick y Catherine, donde Alfonso se atrevió a mirarlo intensamente al estar sentado junto a él en la cama luego de charlas eternas sobre música y libros de terror. Howard Phillips Lovecraft era el favorito de ambos en ese género. Arthur le correspondió la mirada y jamás, en sus meses de amistad, su cabello ondulado y marrón se le había hecho tan bonito, sus ojos verdes tan genuinos y su piel tostada tan suave. Alfonso lo atrajo en un abrazo sentido y en un beso apasionado que le quitó el aliento, queriendo quitarle mucho más, pero el escándalo fue de proporciones cuando Allistor abrió la puerta de golpe, intrigado por el prolongado silencio, y tomando a Alfonso de la chaqueta lo echó a patadas de la casa. Con Arthur fue mucho peor. Lo golpeó directamente en el rostro antes de que el muchachito hiciera el más ínfimo ademán de justificación frente a su hermano, quien ya tenía ese cuerpo de vikingo que aún conserva, las manos grandes y los brazos fuertes por el ejercicio que acostumbraba a hacer cuando era un veinteañero. Arthur, con quince, no pudo defenderse de Allistor ni aunque hubiera querido. Tampoco se reprimió su angustia al llorar cuando lo insultó sin piedad:

—¡Lo único que faltaba era que resultaras ser un maricón!

Arthur lloró amargamente, enrabiado y adolorido en el encierro de su habitación. Se sentía profundamente humillado. Cuando Frederick y Catherine llegaron de sus trabajos, Allistor estaba echado en el sofá mirando televisión, mientras Arthur se mantenía enclaustrado. Ella, al ver que Arthur bajaba las escaleras y tenía un moretón enorme en su mejilla y pómulo, Allistor lo miró amenazante y lo obligó a decir que había tenido una riña con un chico de otro curso y a repetirlo tantas veces como fuera necesario hasta que Catherine se lo creyera y se convenciera de no ir a hablar con el director del colegio.

Alfonso no apareció nunca más en su casa, ni en la escuela ni en ningún lugar que frecuentaba, pero aún hablaban por teléfono a escondidas. Muchas veces Arthur debió encerrarse en el baño cuando su celular antiguo sonaba, o esperar ansioso y casi estresado a que Allistor cerrara la puerta principal al irse a la universidad, asegurarse de que estaba lejos y recién ahí llamarlo. Cuando Alfonso cumplió los dieciocho años, Arthur se escabulló entre los árboles del jardín de su madre y lo llamó para felicitarlo. Su adrenalínico entusiasmo se transformó en una gran decepción cuando le contestó otro chico, con el mismo acento de Alfonso, pero era otra voz al fin y al cabo.

Arthur no supo de él nunca más.

Desde ese momento, aprendió a reprimirse a sí mismo y a disimular con Allistor delante de sus padres, que nunca se enteraron de nada. Probablemente ni Frederick ni Catherine sabían de su _condición_ , quizá no llegaban ni a imaginárselo, ni ninguno de sus hermanos, salvo Allistor, que desde ese incidente no le quitó los ojos de encima nunca más. Sabía disimularlo muy bien, y no era particularmente molesto con Arthur en presencia de Hamish o Charles, a quienes hostigaba por igual, sobre todo a Charles, quien jamás logró tomarse en serio las amenazas de Allistor. A Hamish y a Arthur conseguía enojarlos con facilidad, y más a este último, quien jamás le perdonó el insulto. En cambio el golpe, que haya echado a Alfonso así hasta casi golpearlo también, sí hubo un momento en el que fue capaz de hacerlo. Pero que lo haya llamado así, no pudo perdonárselo jamás. Y difícilmente lo haría ahora, cuando recordar a Alfonso le resulta tan fácil de hacer. Cuando recordar el golpe y el insulto de Allistor le duele tanto o más que antes, cuando era un adolescente. Ahora, con más de treinta y cinco años, su vieja herida arde como nunca.

Ardió durante todo ese día y durante mucho tiempo más, cuando se acercaba el invierno, casi a fin de año, cerca de las navidades y de la celebración clásica en casa de sus padres. Saludó a Hamish y a Elizabeth, los primeros en llegar, junto a sus sobrinas, Brianna y Ashlyn. Después llegó Charles con sus hijos, Awen y Cadin. Había intentado convencer a Anneliese de acompañarlo, pero ella se negó. Charles, intentando ocultar su orgullo herido bajo una sonrisa socarrona, la justificó irónicamente con que estaba muy ocupada con ese alemán albino.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Allistor y Emma junto a los chicos. Los hijos de ellos eran los mayores, con dieciocho y diecinueve años, siendo Robert el mayor y James el menor. Frederick le solicitó a la enfermera que cuidaba a Edmond que él también los acompañara en la cena de navidad, junto a la chimenea y el árbol repleto de luces que a los únicos que encandilaba era a Cadin y a Ashlyn, los más pequeños.

Frederick y Catherine hicieron entrega de los regalos a todos sus ocho nietos, luego a sus cuatro hijos y finalmente a sus nueras, y Catherine le encargó especialmente a Elizabeta que por favor le hiciera entrega de su regalo a Anneliese porque siempre habían sido muy buenas amigas. Arthur, mientras, se dedicó a bromear con Charles y con Hamish sobre el trabajo. Cuando Allistor se acercó a ellos, preguntó quién quería acompañarlo a fumar afuera. Todos accedieron, menos Arthur. Cuando Charles le dijo que aunque no tenía ganas podía acompañarlos igual, él insistió.

—Estoy bien aquí, hace frío afuera.

—Qué nenita —Se burló Charles. Hamish se rio, pero Arthur y Allistor prefirieron no mirarse ni ahí ni en el resto de la velada.

Algo similar fue con la celebración para recibir el año nuevo. Sobria y seria, particularmente, y cuando dieron las doce de la noche, Isabel abrazó a Arthur, Emma a Allistor, Elizabeta a Hamish y Charles debió recibir el abrazo de sus hijos porque Anneliese otra vez no estaba. Era triste para él estar en el proceso de divorcio aún. Después, Frederick y Catherine buscaron abrazar a sus hijos, luego a sus nueras, y los cuatro hermanos debieron abrazarse también. Los abrazos más sinceros que Arthur dio esa noche fue a Charles y a sus padres. El más extraño fue el que debió darle a Allistor. No quería hacerlo, y estaba seguro que Allistor tampoco quería dárselo a él, pero sabían, también, que Catherine era sinceramente feliz al ver a sus hijos, el mayor y el menor, abrazándose aunque fuera una vez al año.

Particularmente deshecho, Arthur llegó esa noche a su casa y no fue capaz de dormir. Isabel se giró hacia su lado y sucumbió por lo cansada que estaba, y Arthur, cansado de sí mismo y su apariencia, necesitó salir a despejarse un momento.

Allí empezó su problema, otra vez.

Eran las una de la mañana, una discoteca funcionaba a todo dar, alejada de las viviendas y los otros locales. Era una disco de esas que Arthur jamás pensó en visitar, ni siquiera en sus años de juventud, pero una extraña necesidad lo empujaba hacia su interior. Bajó del auto y entró, encontrando luces por todas partes, música estridente, y él, extraño, desencajaba notoriamente con su impecable traje y zapatos de vestir Hugo Boss, mientras todos los jóvenes, en su mayoría, traían jeans exageradamente ajustados, cabello de un montón de colores, piercings, cadenas, zapatos militares y ropa rota en general. Se sentía como un viajero en el tiempo, preso en un mundo y contemporaneidad que no le pertenecía y con lo que jamás se sentiría cómodo. Tenía ganas, de pronto, de alocarse, bailar, desabrochar su impecable camisa y olvidarse de su saco, dejarse rozar y tocar, y ante eso, deseó volver a su auto y huir de aquello con lo que por fin, luego de tantos años, lo hacía sentir vivo otra vez.

Mas no regresó. No quería salir de ahí, no quería dejar de ser mirado con esas caras evidentemente lascivas que los jóvenes le ponían al observarlo de pies a cabeza. Probablemente muchos de ellos habían fantaseado ya con un hombre de treinta y tantos, con la vida resuelta, de notable situación económica y guapo hasta decir basta para seducir y enamorar. Se fue a la barra, pidió un whisky a las rocas, lo bebió con calma y esperó a que el efecto de ese trago pasara, cuando eran ya las dos de la mañana. No se mareó jamás, no se tambaleó. Cuánto extrañaba, de pronto, volver a escuchar The Ramones como en sus años de jovial inocencia.

Y como si alguien lo hubiera escuchado, sonaron. Sonrió sinceramente, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sumido en la atmósfera que sentía propicia para él. De pronto ve una pareja, dos hombres, jóvenes, igual de estrafalarios sus atuendos, bailando muy pegados. Afila la mirada con notorio interés cuando los ve besarse, suave primero y desesperados después, y el calor que siente lo asusta tanto que necesita salir urgentemente de ahí. No puede excitarse con eso, no puede buscar otro golpe e insulto de Allistor gratuitamente. Al llegar a su auto y apoyarse en él, de cara hacia la calle, donde más hombres caminan de la mano y se ríen con coquetería y muy cercanamente, vuelve a abrumarse otra vez. Y siente, muy acongojado, que quizá tampoco pertenece a esa vida.

Enciende un cigarrillo, guarda el encendedor. Sigue mirando alrededor de él, y sabe que todos allí lo miran extraño. Era muy raro sentirse observado, algunos con extrañeza, otros con evidente deseo, y algunos pasando de él pensando que era otro gay de closet incapaz de aceptar su realidad y sexualidad. Agachado, mirando el piso, levanta la cabeza otra vez y ve salir a alguien de la discoteca. Es un hombre rubio, de pelo largo que lleva amarrado en una coleta. Al verlo, su expresión se torna hacia la intriga y se despide de quien conversa con un abrazo sincero. Cruzando la calle, se suelta el pelo y sacude la cabeza. Se acerca a Arthur y lo distrae, y éste finge desinterés al pasear la vista por todas partes menos la dirección desde donde el hombre de pelo largo se acerca, quien lo distrae entonces con voz de marcado acento francés, grave, aterciopelada por su mera naturaleza y lo mira a los ojos a una distancia, todavía, prudente.

—Hola —Lo saluda, sonriéndole un poquito.

—Hola —Arthur le devuelve el saludo. Se pone inquieto, por alguna razón.

El francés clava sus ojos en el bolsillo de Arthur y le solicita un cigarrillo. El inglés se lo ofrece sin problemas. Cuando lo deja entre sus labios, le vuelve a hablar:

—¿Tienes fuego?

Arthur, inquieto, se apresura en sacar el encendedor. Lo enciende y lo sostiene con ambas manos, acercándolo al extremo del tubo de nicotina y él, como si quisiera provocarlo a propósito, deposita sus propias manos con toda la extensión que puede sobre las propias de Arthur, clavándole su intrigante mirada azul mientras el cigarrillo se enciende.

El abogado se intranquiliza más.

—¿No vas a volver a entrar? —le pregunta con una voz que el inglés no puede interpretar de otra forma como un claro intento (y exitoso, por lo demás) de seducirlo y no sabe hacia dónde arrancar. Él lo nota inmediatamente— ¿Qué te pasa? —Insiste— Estás como… nervioso —Se cruza de brazos, agitando el cigarrillo con la uña de su pulgar.

Arthur busca sus vías de escape como un animal desesperado, como si en cualquier momento ese francés le fuera a saltar encima para empujarlo fuera de su escondite y aventurarlo al mundo. Pensarlo lo aterra, y decide escapar.

—N-no —Titubea, volviéndose inseguro de sí mismo de una forma hasta patética—. Disculpa, pero tengo que irme —Y arranca antes de que cualquier persona pueda leerle los movimientos nerviosos y se dé cuenta de por qué realmente está ahí.

—Pero… Quédate un rato más —propone el otro, Arthur voltea hacia él—, podemos conversar, si quieres —Pero no cede. Sigue con esa cara de asustado y el francés le ofrece su mano a modo de presentación formal—. Me llamo Francis. ¿Y tú?

Arthur mira la mano extendida con un temor que desconoce. O más bien, que creía desconocido, pero sabe perfectamente qué es. Es la intriga, es la curiosidad que sintió delante de Alfonso hace tantos años.

Desea rendirse, pero no se lo permite.

—No, enserio —insiste Arthur en su temor—. Me tengo que ir.

Sube al auto, y Francis sale de donde está para que el vehículo pueda arrancar. Se miran a través del parabrisas una última vez, y Arthur percibe en su mirada azul, una vez más, aquella dulce y apasionada curiosidad que creía extinta en él. Era mutua, tal como hace tantos años., pero ahora era con otra persona. Francis sigue fumando. Exhala el humo entre sus labios curvados, mostrándole los blancos dientes en una sonrisa interesada. Arthur prefiere huir antes de que vuelva a equivocarse.

Regresa a casa. Isabel aún duerme, absolutamente perdida entre sus sueños. Cínico como nunca se ha sentido en toda su vida, acaricia su cabello marrón, como si le pidiera perdón implícitamente en sus gestos atemorizados.

Esa noche le cuesta dormir, otra vez. Una noche más sin intimidad con Isabel, sin abrazarla cuando ella suspira por última vez antes de quedarse dormida, sin mimarla, sin decirle cuánto la quiere. Arthur nunca ha sido un hombre particularmente expresivo, eso ella lo sabe, pero últimamente se ha aislado al punto en que no quiere compartir sus momentos con su esposa. A Arthur le da miedo, también, la forma en que Isabel se dé cuenta y lo canalice a través de algo. Aún no lo ve tan grave en su ingenuidad, pero Isabel, todas las noches, ha comenzado a beber al menos un vaso de alcohol antes de dormir. A veces es whisky, a veces es vodka, en otras ocasiones es ron; Arthur se ha percatado, y culpa a eso de no tener ganas de intimar con ella, quien todavía no le ha echado en cara su falta de interés, pero lo hará. Lo hará con agresividad y sin piedad, y Arthur no sabrá dónde esconderse.

Se gira hacia el otro lado de la cama y apaga la luz. Prefiere intentar no pensar en Francis, en la discoteca, en la música alocada ni ahí ni cuando está en la oficina porque para su desgracia, Allistor, el hermano que menos estima, es el que más lo conoce y el único que sabe quién es realmente, y nota cuando anda extraño. Charles es cercano a él, sí, pero no es su confidente. Allistor tampoco lo es. Nadie, ni siquiera Isabel, ha podido ganarse ese título.

Se siente absolutamente solo pese a estar rodeado de gente todo el día, pese a dormir con su esposa, pese a que sus hijos le comparten sus logros. No se siente parte de ningún lugar.

Cuánto extrañó de pronto a su abuela, Alice, y cuánto se arrepintió, también, de no haber confiado nunca en ella.


	3. But I'm desperate to connect

Arthur mantuvo su rutina como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Sus conversaciones con Charles en el horario del almuerzo, evitar cuanto pudiera a Allistor, llegar a casa y saludar a sus hijos y a Isabel y por supuesto, alegar estar cansado e irse a dormir.

No recordó a Francis en un buen tiempo, durante varias semanas, incluso, las mismas en las que su relación con Isabel se enfriaba delante de sus narices y él sin hacer nada al respecto porque no se sentía capaz. Peter y Ann lo notaban, pero no decían nada, no obstante su actitud inquieta les delataba a sus padres que algo no andaba bien con ellos tampoco. Evidentemente los chicos se preocupaban también, si ya tenían cierta edad en las que el entorno no puede serles tan indiferente, y Arthur seguía en su firme posición de fingir delante de ella y delante de sus hijos que todo estaba bien. Nada, ciertamente, estaba bien con él.

Isabel ya no sonríe tanto como antes. Bebe más, y Ann se lo hace saber a veces. Mamá, dijiste sólo una copa. Sí, hija, pero es una fiesta. Era el cumpleaños de Frederick. Isabel bebió tanto pisco sour que se quedó dormida en la habitación que alguna vez fue de Arthur. Cuando éste la fue a ver para que se despertara y poder irse a casa, ella lo miró con un odio que no creía capaz de ver en sus ojos.

—Puedo sola —Le dijo, balbuceando. Arthur vio cómo su cuerpo, más maduro pero delgado y delineado todavía, se recogía en sí mismo y su pobre esposa debió correr al baño tambaleándose en los tacos aguja de sus finos zapatos. Vomitó todo el alcohol que el cuerpo le pudo expulsar, y Arthur insistió en ayudarla una vez más. La respuesta de ella fue más agresiva aún— ¡Puedo sola, te digo!

Entonces no insistió. Fueron los primeros en irse aquella noche, alegando que Peter tenía mucho que estudiar. Un despido general a todos. Charles, a los minutos, le escribió preguntándole qué diablos había pasado y Arthur pensó en responderle cuando llegara a casa.

Los chicos bajaron, se despidieron de él y de su madre, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Arthur la llevó al dormitorio, la desvistió con sumo cuidado y le puso su camisón para dormir, arropándola luego entre las sábanas. Pensó en dirigirse al baño; ella lo detuvo.

—¿Vas a salir de nuevo?

La voz de Isabel sonó con un dejo de agresividad que Arthur notó inmediatamente. No la culpaba.

—No —Respondió, mintiendo un poco porque sí quería volver a salir—. Duérmete por favor. Te ves muy cansada—y acomoda su saco en el armario.

—¿Cansada, dices? —Su voz aún agresiva— ¿Me veo cansada? ¡Me veo como la mierda, Arthur!

Arthur se apresura en calmarla. No quiere que sus gritos despierten a sus hijos. La ve que llora, desconsolada. Otra vez, él no sabe qué hacer. Se le acerca intentando calmarla con un abrazo, de esos que nunca le salen bien, pero no puede ofrecerle mucho más. Ella, como si quisiera vengarse de él, se deja abrazar pero sus expresiones se vuelven lascivas, hasta burlistas.

—Quiero estar contigo, Arthur… —Le dice ella, revolviéndose entre sus brazos.

Él se pone inquieto y quiere evitar tocarla demás. No quiere estar con ella. No debe, no merece algo así.

—No, Isabel… —pero ella le busca la boca erráticamente. Él sigue negándose. El olor a alcohol de ella lo marea—. Isabel… —Insiste, ella lo ignora— ¡Isabel, no quiero!

Ella se detiene en seco y lo mira acusadoramente. Segundos después, suspirando con frustración y aún con los efectos del alcohol en sus gestos, le reprocha:

—¿Por qué no quieres ahora? —Se cruza de brazos, sentada en la cama. Arthur está frente a ella, a los pies— Antes de ayer era porque estabas cansado, ayer era porque estabas muy estresado; que el trabajo, que la empresa… ¡La cosa es que en esa casa no se coge!

—¡Oye, te van a escuchar los niños! —Se escandaliza él.

Isabel se pone de pie, exasperada y dispuesta a iniciar una discusión.

—¡Pues que nos escuchen cogiendo en vez de discutiendo aunque sea una vez!

Absolutamente contraproducente, él explota.

—¡¿Quieres saber por qué no tengo ganas de estar contigo?! —Arthur, entonces, parece descargarse por donde menos debe, dirigiendo la frustración hacia quien menos la merece— ¡Porque cada vez que me acuesto al lado tuyo y cada vez que despierto, estás pasada a alcohol…!

El golpe de ella en su mejilla lo hace guardar silencio abruptamente, y girar la cara por la inercia. Isabel lo mira y se tapa la boca, arrepintiéndose en el acto. Titubeando, ve que Arthur se queja un poco, sin dudas sorprendido, y ella parece despabilar del alcohol de pronto.

—A-Arthur… lo siento…

—Me voy a dormir al sofá —Fue su respuesta rotunda.

Jamás respondió el mensaje de Charles.

No se enorgullecía de nada de lo que había sucedido, y evitaba hablarle a Isabel durante los desayunos para no alarmar a los chicos, quienes los miraban con preocupación de todas formas. Durante las jornadas en la oficina hacía lo posible por ingeniárselas para volver a acercarse a su esposa, que igual la extrañaba. No merecía, sin duda alguna, tener un marido tan cobarde como él.

Como Isabel no trabajaba, la citó a la hora de almuerzo para ir a comer a un restaurant cercano a la agencia. Charles protestó porque no quería comer con Allistor ni Hamish, y quería saber qué diablos le había pasado a Arthur en la fiesta de su padre. Él se excusó con que le contaría después, pero Charles no le creyó. Isabel apareció en la agencia con una sonrisa sincera que alivió a Arthur inmediatamente, saludó a Charles con alegría y salieron.

Las buenas intenciones de Arthur llegaron hasta cuando pudieron sentarse en la mesa que reservó y vio a lo lejos a alguien que se le hacía bastante familiar. Se espantó sin remedio y ella lo notó.

—¿Arthur? ¿Qué pasa? —él titubeó, incómodo, esperando que él no lo viera.

—Nada —Responde sin mirarla.

Piden la carta y hacen la orden. Quien los atiende, es la persona que Arthur había reconocido. Se obligó a calmarse porque, con algo de suerte, él no lo reconocería. Se equivocó. Francis lo miraba encantadoramente, igual que en las afueras de la discoteca, pero esta vez no le pidió un cigarrillo ni le tomó las manos al encenderlo; habló con el tono más robótico que pudo:

—Buenas tardes —Dijo. Su maldito acento francés hizo que Arthur rememorara cierto tacto que repelió inmediatamente—. Mi nombre es Francis, yo los voy a atender.

Isabel, encantadora y sonriente, se dispuso a enumerar su pedido y Francis anotaba en su libreta sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Arthur, quien ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Cuando Isabel terminó, se dirigió a él.

—Su orden, señor.

Arthur necesitó ponerse de pie un momento e ir al baño, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura.

Ordenó con toda la naturalidad que pudo. Francis, retirándose, lo miró una última vez, sonriéndole.

A los minutos llegaron sus platos. Comieron en silencio, o al menos Arthur lo hizo, desviando casi sin querer la mirada hacia el mesero que los atendía. Luego la retiraba simulando no haberlo mirado jamás. Mientras, Isabel hablaba delante de él sobre cosas de su rutina.

Arthur hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por comer. Sin duda el filete estaba delicioso, pero no podía captar sabor alguno de la carne ni los vegetales. Comió por costumbre, respondiéndole a Isabel con monosílabos. El tema complicado llegó, entonces, en el peor lugar y en el peor momento.

—Arthur… —Lo llamó ella tímidamente, eternamente adorable—. Lamento que… —él tragó pesadamentE—. Lamento lo que pasó la otra noche. No fue mi intención golpearte.

Él se sintió culpable otra vez. Necesitó decirle lo que sentía con más urgencia que nunca:

—Yo también lo siento, Isa. Perdóname —y eso último le sonó tan sincero, que esperó que a ella no se le ocurriera que le pedía perdón por algo más.

El almuerzo terminó. Tomaron sus cosas, dejaron la propina y salieron. Arthur tenía la mirada fija en la salida para no mirar a Francis, quien sí reparó en él cuando salió junto a su esposa.

Esa noche Arthur, frente al espejo, rememoró mucho más de lo que se permitió en el restaurante, en presencia de Francis, y juró percibir una vez más el calor de sus manos sobre las de él. salió del baño y miró a Isabel, quien, alegremente, veía su celular riéndose encantadoramente por la cantidad de _likes_ que había alcanzado su fotografía con su esposo. Él la miró sin decirle nada, mientras iba desabrochándose la corbata, la camisa, simplemente dejándose llevar. Cerró la puerta de la habitación matrimonial con llave, y ella, entusiasta como una chiquilla, sonrió con malicia.

—¿Arthur…? —Lo llamó, todavía insegura. Él ya se había desabrochado el pantalón dispuesto a meterse a la cama.

Isabel entendió su mirada fija y actitud varonil al instante. Se quitó el vestido y entró con él entre las sábanas. El entusiasmo de ella no le permitió ver lo nervioso, errático y ansioso de los gestos de Arthur, porque lo había extrañado tanto, que sentía que no tenía derecho ni autorización a exigir nada en sus modos de tocarla, besarla y asirse de ella. Le pidió que se relajara, él le pedía disculpas con torpeza, como si no supiera qué hacer.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Arthur venía pensando en que, en realidad, nunca supo qué era lo correcto y lo que no.

Fue al otro día cuando Arthur fue solo al restaurante. Lo recibió un mesero que no era Francis, y le respondió el saludo. Le agradeció su bienvenida y buscó con nerviosismo extraño una mesa. Se sentó en la misma en la que había estado con Isabel el día anterior. Cuando se desabrochó la chaqueta para dejarla en el respaldo de la elegante silla, miró hacia el frente. Francis estaba allí de pie, como si lo esperara, como si supiera que iba a regresar y no hubiera margen alguno de posibilidad de error.

Corrió disimuladamente hasta él para atenderlo.

—Buenas tardes —Lo saludó cordialmente. Una cordialidad que a Arthur se le hizo asquerosamente fingida. Recibió la carta y observó las opciones—. Qué bueno que volviste.

El inglés lo miró hacia arriba, asintiendo por alguna razón. Francis volvió a hablar:

—¿Vas a estar solo?

—Sabes…—Arthur lo ignoró con la mayor destreza, queriendo hacer notar su voz con mayor severidad de la que acostumbraba a usar—, quiero pedir pato a la naranja.

—Sí, cómo no —cede Francis. Reciba la carta— ¿Algo para beber?

—Sí, un Merlot.

Francis toma la orden y mira a su alrededor despreocupadamente. Hay una pareja de chicos, ambos hombres, almorzando juntos tomándose las manos. Francis le sonríe a Arthur con una clara insinuación y éste prefiere hacerse el desentendido y le da a comprender a Francis que haga lo mismo si no quiere terminar con un puñetazo en la nariz. El mesero se retira hasta ellos, y el celular de Arthur suena.

Es Isabel, pidiéndole almorzar juntos. Arthur se lamenta, diciéndole que ahora va a entrar a una reunión. Francis sonríe al escucharlo.

Al terminar la comida, Arthur va al baño. Cuando va a lavarse las manos, aparece Francis. Lo mira con curiosidad, nervioso, otra vez.

Toma un papel desechable para secarse las manos y Francis, de nuevo, como si su único propósito en la fuera ese, lo distrae.

—¿Y? —Dice, coquetamente, algo que le sale sin mucho esfuerzo— ¿Te gustó el vino que elegí?

Arthur prefiere no seguir mirándolo.

—Estaba bastante bien —Responde, seco, sin ánimos de seguir conversando.

El mesero sonríe un poquito.

—Tenemos gustos parecidos.

Se acomoda la corbata del traje y sin darse cuenta, Francis se le acerca demasiado hasta hacerlo retroceder y tocar la barra de los lavabos.

—Oye… —Le habla en un susurro, en un tono que destila tanta coquetería que Arthur, otra vez, se siente acorralado— Si quieres te puedo dar mi número, y probamos otros vinos. Pero en otra parte, claro.

El abogado carraspea. No sabe si está incómodo o a gusto. Quizá ambas, pero lo que sí estaba claro era que la cercanía de Francis era demasiado sorpresiva.

—Déjame pasar —Y esta vez no suena tan cordial como debiera. Su voz se endurece, igual que su expresión.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Se ríe Francis, divertido, sabiendo que está ganando terreno— ¿Te pongo nervioso?

Está a punto de replicar.

—Te estoy haciendo una simple invitación, puedes decirme que no, pero te recomiendo absolutamente decirme que sí.

Arthur se exaspera, frunciendo el ceño. Sus enormes cejas casi se juntan.

—¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!

Francis ríe otro poquito, más divertido.

—No, no te estoy jodiendo —Arthur quiere salir corriendo, se le nota muchísimo—. Pero no me has contestado, ¿quieres mi número o no?

Mirando al suelo, Arthur siente una mano rozarle la quijada, es una caricia errática, casi fantasma. Es el mismo calor, la misma suavidad, pero no puede permitirse que eso vaya más allá.

Lo espanta con violencia y le gritonea:

—¡No me toques, imbécil! ¡Qué carajo te pasa!

Francis lo mira sorprendido, casi desorientado.

—¡No me vuelvas a tocar! —Le insiste, apuntándolo con el dedo como si lo amenazara. Francis intenta calmarlo— Nosotros no somos ni amigos ni nada, y ni siquiera nos conocemos. Así que déjate de mierdas y déjame pasar.

El francés se hace a un lado pero antes de que salga, se apoya en el lavabo y le pregunta con suspicacia:

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

—Vine a almorzar, ¡¿ no te diste cuenta?! —Su respuesta suena por demás agresiva.

—¿Y por qué le dijiste a tu esposa que estabas en una reunión? —Francis lo mira perspicaz.

—¿Y qué mierda te importa lo que le digo o no le digo a mi mujer? —Su ceño fruncido, sus gruesas cejas expresando más de lo que dicen sus palabras. Francis hace un gesto condescendiente y se le acerca de apoco, otra vez.

—Sé muy bien lo que estás haciendo acá —Arthur se asusta— ¿Tú crees que eres el primer gay, además casado, que conozco?

—¡Yo no soy…!

—¿Casado?

La sonrisita de Francis le está pidiendo a gritos un puñetazo directo y sin misericordia.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, eh, pedazo de imbécil? —Francis endurece su expresión.

—Voy a decirte algo —responde, poniéndose serio—. De tontos _enclosetados_ con vida doble está lleno. Lo que yo no entiendo, es por qué me vienes a calentar la sopa aquí mismo si después no te la quieres tomar—. Arthur se mantiene en su furia, pero sabe que Francis tiene razón—. Quédate con tu doble vida y tus indecisiones y todas tus mierdas; cuando tengas las cosas claras y no te quieras esconder debajo de ese traje, vuelves.

Francis sale dándole un golpe con el hombro, tan fuerte que lo hace chocar con la pared. Cierra los ojos, terriblemente cansado. No le gusta mirarse tal cual es, no le gusta que exista alguien capaz de mirar bajo su seriedad o que pueda descifrar su _problema_ con tanta facilidad.

Intenta auto-convencerse de que no debe ver a Francis nunca más si no quiere acabar metido en un problema mayúsculo.


End file.
